30 baisers - Milo Camus
by millenium d'argent
Summary: 30 baisers, de l'enfance à l'âge adulte. Milo / Camus
1. Rencontre

**Nouvelle série, le défi 30 baisers sur Milo et Camus**

* * *

**Titre :** Rencontre

**Couple :** Milo/Camus

**Rating :** G  
**Thème n° 15 : **Le bleu le plus pur  
**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masami KURUMADA  
**Note** : Assez court pour que j'en aie honte

**Rencontre**

La première fois que le jeune Camus rencontra Milo, il n'avait tout d'abord vu que ses yeux.

Pendant que le gamin aux cheveux hirsutes sautillait autour de lui de manière désordonnée et agaçante, le bombardant de questions indiscrètes, il ne distinguait que ça.

Le bleu le plus pur qu'il lui ait été donné de contempler. Plus limpide que l'eau, plus beau que le ciel.

Il ne retrouva ses esprits que quand le petit Grec lui colla un baiser gluant sur la joue en décrétant :

- Tu seras mon ami !

Cela sonnait comme une vérité allant de soi, ne souffrant pas de contradiction.

Une ombre de sourire effleura le petit visage froid et triste du futur Chevalier du Verseau.

Le sociable Milo ignorait encore qu'il était gratifié d'un présent rare de la part du nouvel apprenti.

Il le découvrirait, parfois à ses dépens.


	2. On joue au docteur ?

**Titre :** On joue au docteur ?

**Couple :** Milo/Camus

**Rating : **PG

**Thème n° 18 : « **Dites ahhh… »

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masami KURUMADA

* * *

**On joue au docteur ?**

Ce soir là, juste après le dîner des apprentis au réfectoire, le petit Scorpion avait commencé à s'ennuyer ferme.

Camus vérifiait _encore_ ses devoirs, Aiolia récitait ses tables de multiplication à Aiolos, Saga lisait une histoire à Shaka, Mü et Aldébaran.

Le trio Aphrodite/Shura/Angelo poursuivait une vigoureuse partie de ballon de laquelle étaient éjectés sans pitié " _les bébés_ ".

Kanon lisait quelque ouvrage qui devait être certainement interdit aux mineurs.

- Je m'embêêêête ! ronchonnait inlassablement le petit Grec, tournant autour de Kanon dans l'espoir qu'il abandonne ce magazine dont il cachait obstinément les photos.

Et Milo désœuvré était égal à danger immédiat.

- Tu pourrais jouer au docteur, se marra soudain le cadet des jumeaux, avec un sous-entendu pernicieux que les sept ans et trois-quarts de Milo ne comprirent pas.

Prenant l'idée au pied de la lettre, le petit Grec s'épanouit.

- Ouais, bonne idée ! Merci Kanon !

Camus fût donc arraché à la relecture de son devoir de calcul.

- Camuuus, viens, j'ai une idée pour jouer !

- J'arrive.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le futur Chevalier des Glaces regrettait d'avoir répondu présent à l'appel de son ami.

- T'es fou, Milo, jouer dans l'infirmerie, mettre la blouse blanche du docteur, et toucher à ses affaires… Viens, on va se faire punir !

- Oh, allez, les grands sont encore en train de manger… Je veux jouer au docteur ! Toi tu t'allonges sur la table, et tu es mon patient ! Tu es malade mais je réussis à te soigner parce que je suis le meilleur…

- Pourquoi c'est toi qui ferait le docteur, Milo ? J'ai lu beaucoup de choses tu sais, je pourrais mieux que toi…

- Oui, raconter des trucs savants que personne ne comprend, réfuta Milo. Mais un docteur doit _pratiquer_. Et toi, t'es pas pratique.

Camus secoua ses cheveux lisses, vexé.

- Monte sur la table ! ordonna Milo, qui s'amusa à mettre sur le bout de son nez les lunettes de lecture du médecin attaché au Sanctuaire, pour faire plus sérieux.

- D'accord, d'accord… Ne casse rien surtout !

- Ouvrez la bouche… Et dites ahhh !

- Ahhh…

- Plus grand !

- Aaahhhh !

Camus gigota, mal à l'aise. Le souffle de Milo était trop près de son visage, et il n'était pas certain que le petit bâton d'esquimau à moitié mâché qu'avait sorti Milo de sa poche soit assez hygiénique pour lui toucher la langue.

- Mmmmph…

- Vous avez une belle angine, diagnostiqua le jeune Grec, docte et l'air gourmé, il faut du sirop rose à la fraise et une grosse piqûre !

- Touche pas aux aiguilles, Milo, tu vas faire des dégâts.

- Mais non, je fais semblant. Là, tu dois crier, je pique !

- Si tu n'es pas un mauvais docteur, ça ne fait pas mal…

Affairé, Milo sourit diaboliquement.

- Bon, maintenant, je joue au _djinécologue_.

- Hein ? bondit le faux patient, estomaqué. Tu sais même pas ce que cela veut dire !

- Ben si, j'ai vu ça à la télé, avant d'arriver au Sanctuaire.

- Mais justement, c'est pour les dames, non ?

Milo se leurra de bonne foi, avec une limpidité étonnante dans ses grands yeux mouillés.

- Je crois pas, Camus, je suis sûr qu'il y en a pour garçons !

Camus se mordilla les lèvres, indécis. Sa culture déjà étendue ne comprenait pas encore les spécificités de la branche médicale " _gynécologie-obstétrique_ ", malheureusement pour lui.

- Et ça fait quoi exactement, un _djinécologue_ ?

- Ben, ça vérifie quand les dames ont des bébés !

- Je suis un garçon comme toi, Milo, je ne peux pas avoir de bébé !

- On sait jamais, pourquoi pas ?

Camus souffla dans ses joues, boudeur. Il ne savait pas techniquement _pourquoi_. N'empêche qu'il avait l'impression de se faire vaguement avoir aux entournures dans toute cette affaire de " _jouer au docteur_ ".

- Les hommes, ils n'ont jamais de ventre rond, Milo ! essaya-t-il d'argumenter.

- Ben un copain à ma mère, il en avait un vachement rond, de ventre ! protesta le petit Grec.

- Peut-être qu'il était juste trop gros ? hasarda avec pertinence le petit Français.

- Tu sais par où ils sortent, les bébés ? continua Milo, qui faisait tourner le stéthoscope d'un air important.

Le garnement tenait à sa façon détournée de tripoter son innocent camarade. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi, mais il adorait être collé à Camus.

- Non, avoua ledit camarade, qui détestait ne pas avoir la réponse à une question.

Milo enfonça avec un sourire son index dans le nombril de Camus.

- Par là ! affirma-t-il, vainqueur, certain de la véracité de ses élucubrations. Et les garçons en ont un aussi de nombril ! Donc…

- Ouille ! Ne fais pas ça ! Bon, bon, tu as peut-être raison.

- Kanon me l'a juré ! compléta Milo. Lui, c'est un grand, il sait tout ça !

Le futur Verseau ne considérait de toute façon pas le frère de Saga comme une source fiable, mais… Pourquoi un garçon serait affublé du même nombril qu'une fille si cela ne lui servait à rien ? Mère Nature n'était-elle pas censée être cartésienne ?

- Je vérifierai moi-même ! chevrota-t-il, refusant de s'avouer ignorant.

- En attendant, on joue ! Déshabillez-vous, et allongez-vous, c'est toujours moi le docteur, na !

Camus haussa les épaules, et refusa catégoriquement de relever autre chose que le haut de sa tunique. Et puis quoi encore ? Milo avait toujours des idées bizarres, des jeux stupides, et… Et puis, lui aussi était idiot de toujours suivre son seul copain dans ses délires, d'abord…

- C'est pas comme ça que l'ai vu à la télé, protesta le futur Scorpion. La dame, elle avait plus rien en dessous ! Tu dois enlever tout à fait le haut, et tes sandales et ton pantalon !

- Je m'en fiche, Milo ! rouspéta son camarade de jeu. D'ailleurs on fait juste semblant. Et puis, si l'infirmière nous attrape on va se faire gronder… Et puis…

- Tu veux jouer au garçon qui va avoir un bébé ou à une dame qui va avoir un bébé ? le coupa Milo, qui s'amusait comme un petit fou.

- Ah non, c'est bon pour Shaka de jouer les filles, hein !

- D'accord…

Silence religieux pendant lequel Milo palpa à tout va le ventre contracté de son condisciple.

- N'appuie pas autant, Milo, on vient de manger ! Ça fait mal !

- C'est tout plat, renifla le petit Grec, la mine déçue, plaçant le stéthoscope ça et là, au hasard.

- Et alors ?

- Ben, tu vas pas avoir de bébé.

- Noooooooon ? ricana Camus, à peine moqueur.

Milo secoua ses boucles et sauta à son tour sur la table d'examen.

- Tu veux que je t'en fasse un, de bébé ? proposa-t-il, avec une moue aguicheuse copiée sur Kanon.

- _Milo_ ! se scandalisa le Français, dépassé par les sottises de son ami.

- Tu m'aimes pas assez pour ça ? gémit le faux docteur, soudain pitoyable. Tu voudrais un autre papa que moi pour ton bébé ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir, idiot ! se débattit Camus, de plus en plus rouge. On est trop jeunes pour avoir un bébé ! Et puis, pour parler de ça, même ! Et en plus, je suis sûr que Kanon t'a raconté n'importe quoi et qu'on ne sait pas en avoir, de bébé, parce qu'on est deux _garçons_ !

- Pour savoir, il faut essayer ! Je sais comment !

- Milo, lâche-moi tu m'écrases !

- Là, je te fais plein de bisous sur les joues…

Smack, smack, _smack_…

- Milo, arrêtes, c'est tout mouillé !

- Et voilà, dans quelques mois, on va avoir un bébé !

Ebouriffé, radieux, Milo lâcha enfin sa victime qui s'ébroua avec soulagement.

- T'es bête, assena le futur Verseau, ma maman m'a toujours dit que pour un bébé, il fallait deux graines. Une du papa et une de la maman. T'en avais pas à me donner !

Cette donnée botanique refroidit un peu le futur Scorpion, qui ne s'avoua cependant pas vaincu.

- La prochaine fois, j'en aurai une, de graine de bébé. Et la tienne ?

- Ben, les dames, elles en ont déjà dans le ventre ! Si tu veux que ce soit moi qui ai le bébé, elle y est… Logiquement.

- Ah ? Mais c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi les garçons doivent en trouver ?

- Je ne sais pas, Milo, mais mes parents ne mentaient jamais !

- C'est trop bizarre, les trucs de grands…

- C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas une fille, alors, Milo…

- Non, c'est moi qui te donne le bébé ! Toi tu seras comme la fille !

- Non, toi !

- Non, _toi_ !

Hurlement scandalisé. L'infirmière, diététique, avait renoncé au dessert.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Petits chenapans ! Voulez-vous bien sortir de mon infirmerie ! Où j'irai me plaindre à vos maîtres !

Milo cria de peur.

- Tous aux abris, l'infirmière !

- Milo ! hurla la femme en blanc, ayant reconnu le trublion en titre de la nouvelle génération dorée. Laisse ce stéthoscope et cette blouse tout de suite ! Gare à toi mon garçon !

- Oui, m'dame ! s'empressa le délinquant, trébuchant dans sa hâte à filer.

Camus se laissa entraîner par la main, rajustant au passage sa tunique, maudissant les idées tordues de son copain. Chaque fois qu'il suivait Milo, sa réputation d'enfant modèle en prenait un coup.

- Ouf, sauvés. T'inquiète pas Camus, elle m'aime bien l'infirmière, on risque rien.

- Bon, d'accord Milo. Mais dépêchons-nous maintenant, sinon on va être en retard pour aller dormir…

Milo sautilla un instant sans parler, content de sa séance de jeu.

- Camus ?

- Oui ?

- Demain, on pourra jouer au papa et à la maman ?

- …


End file.
